


[Podfic] Smoke Alarms, Tea Towels and Guns

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's smoke in the flat, Sherlock is sulking and there's a suicide that might be murder. All in all, John isn't sure if it's a good day. </p><p>It's about to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Smoke Alarms, Tea Towels and Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke Alarms, Tea Towels and Guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697721) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



 

Length: 34:59  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q0qk74q51m914d7/Smoke+Alarms%2C+Tea+Towels+and+Guns.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/smoke-alarms-tea-towels-and-guns) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Instrumental](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAU0kvAJnXw)


End file.
